Lost Hearts
by Ninjouzata
Summary: Naruto gets beaten up pretty badly during his time in the academy, but who is this hooded man that can apparently control fire? And wahts Organization XIII. Pairings are NarutoXHarem, the females will be known next chapter


Begins with Naruto after a particularly bad beating (I know, REAL original)

I no own Naruto... or anything else in this fic, I won't ruin the surprise.

* * *

Naruto was on the ground, his clothes torn and tattered, blood pooling around him as he felt himself losing his very life, as he was about to let death take him, a pillar of fire shot up beside him, he didn't know why, but something was healing his body, from the fire a hooded man stepped out, the mob that was there looked at the man.

"You 'ere to 'elp kill the 'emon?" one of them asked, his face scarred from fire during the Kyuubi attack.

"Hell no, but tell me, what do you know of oblivion?" the hoded man asked the entire mob, they all shrugged.

"It's where this 'emon belongs" the same man in the mob replied, the hooded man sighed as he pulled the hood off, revealing a male with red spiked hair.

"Wrong answer! The correct answer IS... My castle!" the man shouted as he pulled a pocket watch out with the roman numerals for thirteen engraved on it, he opened it and all the men in the mob vanished. "Hey kid, you alright?" the now unhooded man asked Naruto, who barely shook his head. "DAMN IT! No way am I letting a potential leader of Organization XIII die!" the man shouted as he picked Naruto up, pulled his pocket watch out and set the time to a different number and vanished with Naruto, the two reappeared outside a hospital that was labeled 'Castle Oblivion infirmary' "Alright kid, now there is no doubt you will get healed, OI assassins." the man said, in a black shadowy movement four things appeared. "You four, watch over the boy, some of the people I sent here earlier managed to get out of the castle and will easily be able to find him here, damn castle, always making humans stick out so easily, and at the same time, so helpful." the man said as he walked towards the enormous castle nearby, he went into the castle and onto the second floor, he materialized a picture of Naruto in his hand, and upon turning to face the stairs, the mob was there, looking around in confusion. "Do any of you recognize this boy?" the man asked, holding Naruto's picture up, the entire mob shouted as unison 'DEMON!" the man sighed and in a burst of fire, two chakrams appeared in his hands, he threw them and the entire mob burnt to ashes.

A few hours later the man walked in to see Naruto was fully healed and was waiting.

"Hello, kid." the man said, Naruto looked fearful of the red head. "Don't be afraid," the man siad, sensing Naruto's fear "my name is Axel, king of castle Oblivion, and number eight in Organization XIII." Axel said, Naruto still looked worried but nowhere near as much as a moment ago.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the next Hokage." Naruto said, Axel grinned and pulled his pocket watch out and set a time and closed it, in twelve poofs of smoke, twelve more hooded figures appeared.

"Well future Hokage, we are Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies, we killed our hearts off, almost literally, to become near emotionless killers, and we choose you to be our new leader, our previous one had a heart attack or some bull shit like that, here take this." Axel said, pulling an exact copy of his pocket watch out, tossing it to Naruto, who looked confused. "Channel chakra to the pocket watch setting the hour hand to twelve and the minute hand to one, that is the basic reverse summoning time, you can also summon me by setting both hands to six and opening it, or have the minute hand on the twelve and the hour on one, and you summon the entire group, which I don't recommend, now the rest of these guys will give you a replica of THEIR pocket watches." with that each hooded member took off their hoods revealing twelve very different people, each handed him a pocket watch and bowed.

"Naruto-sama, I hope we can be of great use to you." a male with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face said as the group, minus Axel, left.

"Alright boss, now I need to fill you in on all the details you need to know a bout each member of Organization XIII." Axel said as he began with the man with blue hair, whose name was Saïx_._

_Time skip. _Date: day of the genin exams.

Naruto waited patiently in the back of the room waiting for his name ot be called, from the time of the beating to yesterday he had been training at Castle Oblivion with Axel and other Members.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said, Naruto walked down, his black hooded cloak fluttering a bit as he quickly glided to in front of the teachers. "Interesting outfit change Naruto, waht brought it on?"

"It was recommended, so I took the suggestion and wore this instead of that horrid orange jump suit. NOw what do I need to do to pass this ridiculous exam?"

"Three clones, a substitution, and a simple transformation." Naruto smirked, before meeting Axel this would pose a problem, but not with what he learned, he passed easily with three shadow clones and a flawless transformation of Iruka, while substituting himself with Mizuki.

"Pass, congratulations Naruto, you are a shinobi of the..." before Iruka could continue Mizuki jumped up and started complaining,

"You said clone jutsu, not shadow clone jutsu." Mizuki said, Naruto chuckled and pulled a pocket watch out and opened it, Mizuki vanished, as did Naruto, they reappeared inside a castle with white walls with orange columns holding each level up.

"Welcome, sensei, to Castle Kitsune. I will see you up at the top." Naruto said as a hooded person gve Mizuki a card, five hours later Mizuki was up at the top of the tower, looking severly drained. "I see your memories took more out of you than they should have, well I'm bored, Roxas, finish him." Naruto said, a hooded figure appeared with two key like blades and slashed Mizuki in half, Naruto and Mizuki vanished, reappearing in the class room in front of Iruka.

"What happened? One moment you open that pocket watch, the next you are back and Mizuki is dead.

"Simple, but I can't tell anyone yet, not till I gain their full trust." Naruto said as he grabbed his head band and left, once he got outside he pulled out a different pocket watch and was back at castle oblivion, Axel was waiting there with a smile on his face.

"Lets find out what your weapon is, boss." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams and threw them at Naruto, who began dodging like a mad man, attempting to get close to Axel, but failing.

'Damn it, I need my weapon, thats the only way to get close to Axel." Naruto thought as he dodged a close strike from Axel, jumping back to avoid a pillar of fire that nearly got his face. "I got it!" Naruto shouted as he leapt back and put his hands out in front of him and focused his chakra, in a bright light a weapon rested in Naruto's hands, an electric guitar. "Here we go!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up in the air, and stayed there as he began jamming on the guitar, electricity building up around him, he hit one final note and electric bats shot towards Axel, who cursed as he jumped back, only to find that the bats chased him, he began spinning as fire began surrounding him.(Quick author's note: The guitar is from Devil May Cry 3, Nevan if I remember right.

"Close one there, boss. Good job on your weapon though, very odd that it's that kind of ancient musical device." Naruto nodded and made a hand sign and left, reappearing at his apartment in Konoha.

The next day Naruto walked in to team selection with his guitar on his back, he got a few stares of confusion.

"Naruto-baka, what kind of stupid weapon is that?" Sakura and Ino asked, Naruto grinned evilly before answering.

"I'll let you find out later, just don't cry when you lose horribly." Naruto said as Iruka walked in, calling out teams.

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, go to the roof, your sensei, shockingly, is waiting." Iruka said, the three nodded and went to the roof up by walking up the stairs to get there, except Naruto who jumped out the window, shocking everyone as the room was on the second floor, and flew up to the roof. Where their sensei waited, a man with silver hair that defied gravity, a mask covering his nose and down, and a headband that covered his right eye.

"Hello you three, my name is Kakashi Hatake. now lets begin introductions, you with the hood, you first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future kage, I like what I like, I dislike what I dislike, I have dreams, I have hobbies." Naruto said, Kakashi nodded slightly.

"You next, pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, I hate Naruto-baka, my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and have his children. my hobbies are Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked appalled.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little, I dislike a lot, my ambition is to kill a certain man, my hobby is training." Sasuke quietly said, Kakashi sighed before speaking.

"Meet at training ground seven tomorrow at eight, lateness will not be accepted, I recommend not eating breakfast, unless you want to puke it all up." Naruto and team seven nodded and they each left, Naruto by going to castle Kitsune, while the others left by jumping away fast.

At castle Kitsune Naruto was playing his guitar while Demyx played his sitar, all the while the rest of organization XIII sat around, listening to the music the two created with their very different instruments.

"Man, you two can create beautiful music, you should form a band." Naruto and Demyx nodded and pulled out a case.

"We did, its a side business with no tours, we operate in castle Kitsune, my room links up to a recording studio." the rest of Organization XIII had their jaws on the floor.

"Plus Naruto-sama has made a special genjutsu with his guitar." Demyx said lowly, Naruto nodded then waved the group off.

"I need my sleep, go and get sleep as well, I will see you probably tomorrow, ah, and Axel, get me breakfast tomorrow." Axel nodded, the entire thirteen bowed and vanished, leaving Naruto alone to go to his bed, where two statues flanked the bed, one of a man with unmanageable hair and a girly outfit on with excessive makeup on, the plaque read Dee Snider, the other read Ozzy Osbourne. "One day, I will match both of your glory Dee, Ozzy." Naruto said as he went to bed, the two statues seemed to smile as Naruto drifted off. sleeping peacefully,.

The next morning Naruto was woken abruptly by Axel and about a dozen assassin heartless each carrying a platinum platter with a good amount of food on each one.

"That's a little much Axel, just a bowl of cereal woulda worked. But thanks none the less." Naruto said as he devoured the food in front of him in a flash. Axel grinned and sent Naruto to Konoha, right near training ground seven, the current time was nine thirty.

Once Naruto got to the scene he was greeted by a shriek.

"NARUTO BAKA, YOUR LATE!" Sakura shouted, Naruto simply shrugged.

"Your point, banshee-san? sensei is guaranteed to be here at ten, did either of you eat breakfast?" Naruto asked, the two shook their heads.

"And they call me the dobe, he only suggested not to eat breakfast so we would be weaker, here I brought some food." Naruto said, handing his teammates two bentos each. "courtesy of my chef." Naruto chuckled a bit as the two tore into their meals, thirty minutes later Kakashi arrived, with three bentos, a timer, and two small bells.

"Now, whichever two gets a bell pass, the other is tied up to the post, and then forced to watch us eat lunch, as well as going back to the academy, come at me with the intent to kill." as soon as Kakashi said this Naruto had his guitar out and ready. "Go." Kakashi said as he vanished, Naruto groaned and grabbed his teammates before they vanished.

"Not yet, we don't stand a chance against Kakashi alone, we need to work together, plus, who ever heard of a two man genin squad?" Naruto's teammates nodded and Naruto told them a plan, the three nodded as one and took off to put their plan into action, first they located Kakashi, where Naruto walked out and pulled his guitar out and started playing it and singing, "HEAR NO EVIL, DON'T YOU" Kakashi looked around to see mini devils spinning about, he lost his hearing suddenly, only able to hear Naruto's word but nothing else  
SEE NO EVIL, DON'T YOU" Kakashi lost his sight  
OH, BURN IN HELL" Kakashi felt like he was burning and could smell cinders  
LAY NO EVIL DOWN ON ME"Kakashi felt his chakra burning him  
YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL"Kakashi screamed in pain as the fires of hell began burning him  
SPEAK NO EVIL, DON'T YOU"Kakashi's screaming stopped  
THINK NO EVIL, DON'T YOU"Kakashi couldn't think  
OH, BURN IN HELL"he just burnt there, with a silent scream  
PLAY WITH EVIL, 'CAUSE I'M FREE!"Kakashi's body started working again, only to reveal Naruto playing another tune, with electric bats hovering around him, he struck one final note and the bats charged him, he veered to the right, where Sakura punched hard, sending him to Sasuke, who actually burnt him with real fire, then they revealed they had stolen the bells.

"Alright you three, welcome to team seven, we start missions tomorrow. Naruto what was that you used on me just then?"

"A genjutsu derived from a song sung by a legendary band called Twisted Sister, titled burn in hell. I could have done the entire thing, but it would have probably killed you." Naruto said as he vanished, returning to castle Kitsune, where organization XIII's members waited with a large scroll.

"Naruto-sama, you have proven yourself a wonderful leader, therefore this summoning scroll belongs to you. It allows you to summon anything from these realms, excluding us, but you can summon the nobodies, the heartless, and our wanna be members that are currently located throughout the ninja world as spies for you." Demyx said, the others nodded as Naruto took the scroll, looking a bit curious the Organization just shrugged.

"We have no use for that scroll anyway, as we can summon them whenever we please." Axel explained "And all we know about the scroll is that you have to sign it in blood, wait till you get a teacher who knows the jutsu and get him to help." Axel said, Saix and Roxas nodded

"Thank you guys, so can those wanna-be members be trusted to hold the same loyalty to me as you all have?" the group nodded and Naruto sighed in relief. "Good, tell all of them a new leader has been found and that they shall be his spies. Now, all of you, go, Demyx and I need to finish all the Cd's for release tomorrow, and with time slowed down here we have more than enough to finish enough to ship to all the countries." Naruto said as he and Demyc entered a large room with numerous objects for recording and rehearsing.

"Alright ,Naruto-sama, you start working on making the cd cases while I make the actual Cd's." Naruto nodded his approval before going into the next room where a massive pile of plastic used for the CD cases waited, Naruto took in a deep breath before creating tons of shadow clones to help work, after about twenty hours, only three in real time, Naruto finished, while Demyx still had a few Cd's left. "Hey, you should learn the shadow clone technique." Demyx shrugged.

"i guess it can't hurt, let me finish these few up." Demyx said, finishing the last of the cds, before turning to Naruto.

"Alright here is the instructions." Naruto gave Demyx the instructions, with a word of warning not to overdo himself, and sent him on his way while he put the Cd's in their cases, and was shocked to see that they had made their self appointed CD limit, which was enough to fill music stores in all the elemental countries. "Yes! Now to get them shipped, oh wait no Konoha shipping company will go to all the music stores in the elemental countries." Naruto said to himself, not noticing a heartless fox appearing behind him and bowing, once he turned around he jumped into the air as he saw the five foot fox bowing to him.

"Naruto-sama, I am here to help you with your shipping, I know where every music store in the elemental countries are and shall deliver them swiftly and effectively." the fox said, but Naruto looked confused.

"I didn't know nonhuman Nobodies could talk?"

"We can, but only to other nonhuman or the one that controls us, the assassin Nobodies can talk to any Nobody and Axel, same with me, except instead of Axel it's you Naruto-sama." Naruto 'oh'd' in understanding as he noticed the fox transform into a teenager with red and white hair, he sealed all the cds in a scroll and took off in a blur, oh yes with Demyx and him selling cds, he could finally continue his plans that no one knew of, not even himself.

"Well, time to go back to Konoha and see if that fox is really that quick." Naruto said as he pulled out his pocket watch and vanished, reappearing back in Konoha in front of the music store. He walked in and saw the fox about to rip the throat out of the music seller, Naruto quickly stopped the violent threats. "Whats going on here?"

"This man refuses to sell these cds!" the fox shouted.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked the man.

"Because, this isn't the music people want to listen to." the man responded honestly.

"Well then, sell them anyway, and see if anyone buys them, play it over the loudspeaker and trust me, it's beautiful I know the two who made the Cd's." the man sighed in defeat and took a stock worth, the fox nodded and blurred out of reality again, the man put the music on the radio of his store and was shocked, sure it was only instrumental music,but dang if it wasn't good.

"I regret fighting with that man, it's beautiful music." the man said as he priced the Cd's, Naruto left when a few customers came in, they listened for a bit before buying the CD Naruto and Demyx had made under the band name Lost Hearts(1).

The next morning Demyx walked in with about five clones of himself, each carrying a silver platter.

"What is it with you guys and silver?" Naruto asked as he ate his breakfast in peace.

"We skip not on prices, as our previous leader had a fund for buying platters, plates, and other fancy kitchen items, the floor itself is solid platinum, just like our Cd's will be(2). Have fun today Naruto-sama, your part of the royalties will be in soon and shall be at the foot of your bed when you return." Demyx said before sending Naruto to training ground seven, where Sakura was listening to some music, Sasuke wasn't there at the moment, still too early.

"Yo banshee-san, what ya listening to?" Naruto asked Sakura, who only moved her head phones and asked what he said. "What ya listening to?'

"Lost Hearts, it's a new band by these two dudes playing a beautiful harmony of sitar and electric guitar." Sakura said, handing him her back up cd player, which had another copy of the cd in it, he listened to it and was shocked at how much better it sounded than, wait a minute.

'No wonder, last track the best one we did. While the others all rocked, this one had the saddest part, hmm I wonder.' Naruto thought to himself "Hey, you think the band could use a singer?" Naruto asked, Sakura thought for a bit before replying.

"Maybe, but as long as the guitar sitar harmony stays the same, I'll buy their cds whenever they come out." once she finished Sasuke came out of the bush, pocketing a cd player.

"Hey Sasuke, let me guess, you walked by the music store." Sasuke sheepishly nodded in defeat, they had seen him pocket his cd player after all. "Really, I only joked." Naruto said as Kakashi appeared, actually on time, with a pair of head phones in his ears, you could hear a bit of a sitar playing.

"Track five, minutes three through four, sitar solo." Kakashi said. "That is what made me on time today." Naruto's right eye twitched a bit before he fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

Well time to finish the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Twisted sister, Black sabbath, ANY band, Ozzy Osbourne, or the idea of a musical instrument being able to induce a genjutsu.

(1) the name Lost Hearts is referring to the nobodies and the heartless in Kingdom Hearts, because they lost their hearts. Not as important but it's also the title of this fic

(2)No the Cd's won't be made from platinum, Demyx believes the Cd's will reach platinum status

Ok so what did ya think? I know cliff hangers suck, but would you rather a whopping fifty chapters in one or fifty spread out with cliff hangers? And this is kind of like, I guess, a mini song fic, BUT I will not do like those HUGE song fics


End file.
